


In the Dressing Room

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was an artist. She was an actress. Can I make it any more obvious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dressing Room

Grell swept into the make-up room with a flourish, sweeping into her chair. “It’s my glorious death scene next, right, Mey Rin?” she questioned, even as she slipped off her glasses and closed her eyes - she already knew, of course, but it was customary to ask.

Mey Rin immediately flickered over, adjusting her own glasses before getting to work, carefully beginning her work; it was difficult to get the right amount of blood splattered on Grell’s face, but it had to be the same every time, and she had to look just freshly dead. “That’s right!” she chirped, before catching her tongue between her teeth, squinting slightly as she concentrated.

It was a comfortable silence - the actress and the artist, falling into the usual routine. Grell was practiced enough so that she knew she shouldn’t talk, it would disrupt the work. Mey Rin, on the other hand, had to focus on getting this just right in the limited amount of time that they had.

But they were both professionals, after all, so when the director called for Grell, Mey Rin was just finishing up the last blot of make-up to Grell’s chin. “Alright, you’re all set, Miss Grell!”

The actress stared at herself in the mirror for a moment, scrutinizing, and promptly grinned. “I look fabulous! Awesome job as per usual~!”

“O-Oh, well, just doing my job…” Mey Rin blushed, brushing it off even as she busied herself with putting away her brushes and the like - but Grell caught her arm, and the artist turned slightly, red rising in her cheeks. “M-Miss Grell?”

Grell leaned in, so so close - Mey Rin could feel her mint breath upon her lips, and she froze, her face crimson - “Mey, when work’s done, today, do you want to go catch a coffee, my treat~?” Mutely, the shorter woman nodded, and Grell beamed, showing off her current teeth prosthetics. “Wait for me after, then~!”

She bounced off to the set, and Mey Rin stared after her a long moment, before crumpling into a chair, steaming red. Oh, oh, what had she gotten herself into…


End file.
